Darkness
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: A Vampire regrets becoming one. He just wants to end it all. Its a short one-shot I think that's what they are called...


**Hey everybody! I would just like to say this is kinda darker than I usually write. I have surprised myself with writing this. I know I have my other stories but the past couple of months have been very rough on my and I have not felt like writing anything...I am not depressed :D don't worry about that. **

**This is my first time writing anything about vampires though I have read many different stories and they have inspired me to write my own! I kinda like writing little short ones...I may do this more often.**

**This is basically about a poor vampire who doesn't want to be a monster anymore and can't think of anyways to get out other than...well you shall see**

**I wrote the little poem(?) thing at the top it is kinda what this whole thing is based off.**

* * *

It's dark.

I have no light

No light to save me from this darkness

No light to comfort me

No light to help me

I am being consumed but darkness

I feel no more, taste no more, see no more, hear no more, love no more

I'm just in this darkness

Alone

No light to save me

I am frightened

My end is near

Hopefully I shall see light on the other side

Or I shall be just dragged back into the darkness for eternity

* * *

This was never supposed to happen. I feel so cold. I miss the warm rays of the sun. It's too deadly to go out in the daylight. Too painful, maybe it would be best if I got out in the sun. Surely dying would be better than this hell? I was not made to do this. I am not made to kill, even if it is to kill to survive. But whenever I smell or see that gloriously red liquid called blood all thoughts of me not killing go away.

I hate myself.

I hate who I am and what I have become.

I hate this monster that I have become.

Whenever my so called master would hunt for his dinner he made sure that his prey suffered a painfully slow death. He would force me to watch. At first I couldn't stand it, but as soon as I smell the blood I forget everything. My master would say I will become a cold hearted killer someday; I would of course refuse to believe it. _That is not who I am_ I would tell myself _I am not him_. As time moved on it became harder and harder to not do anything when someone was bleeding. The hunger in me took over, I would try and fight but I always lost. The darkness in me was becoming greater and greater.

I remember my first kill. How I cried when it was over, the guilt I felt ending a life. My master laughed at me saying I being a foolish child.

I hated to admit that her blood was wonderful.

She was young, probably only 24. She looked so lost so miserable. She did scream she did cry, beg, fight; she did everything she could do. I had never felt guiltier in my life. Right before she died she stopped all movement as if she was accepting her fate. She looked up at me with her wet eyes, they somewhat softened. My master kicked me, yelling to get it over and done with. I did it quickly and hopefully painlessly.

I will never forget the way she looked at me before she died.

To some extent you become a little hard hearted after killing so many times, but that feeling of guilt never goes away. My master and I would go to town to town killing people and leaving without a trace. He would train me to fight as well. He said I was one of the better fighters he had trained. I let him train me so one day I could kill him.

How I loathed that man. He turned me into this monster. I am here today because of that man. I hate this. I hate killing the innocent. I am trapped by this darkness this hell for eternity. I can't find my way out. No one is here to help me. I am all alone. Please someone end my hell of a life. I don't want to kill; I don't want to need blood. I don't want it. I want to go back to the way it once was. Just someone please pull me out of this darkness.

The life of a vampire is a lonely life filled with darkness, but maybe, just maybe, a light will come and save me and take me away from this darkness. One can only hope for the better, even though it is never going to happen.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you think I should continue writing little short stories for different things? **

**Please review it means the world to me! **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
